


Fright Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011), Hanna (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Sophie spends the night at Hanna’s and watches a scary movie.
Relationships: Hanna Heller/Sophie
Kudos: 9





	Fright Night

Sophie yelps as she buries her face underneath Hanna’s armpit of her oversized Maleficent T-shirt the moment the TV flashes a gruesome scene on the flat screen.

“Tell me when the gross part’s over!”  
Her best friend’s voice sounds muffled against the soft gray cotton material.

Hanna never blinks during the chainsaw slicing between the eyes of the main character's girlfriend. Blood squirts out with the following screams.

“How are you not puking yet?” Sophie demands. Her nose feels cold touching Hanna’s warm skin.

“I deal with violence almost everyday.”

“Are we in the next scene now?”

Hanna keeps staring at the TV of the camera viewing a cloudy sky indicating that it’s the next morning.

“Yes.”

As Sophie pulls her head from Hanna, she looks at the TV, pulling the fleece blankets further around herself on the couch. Through the darkened living room, Marissa comes with a bowl of popcorn and sets it on the coffee table in front of the girls.

“There’s popcorn,” she tells them, glancing at their choice of movie.  
“Which one is this?”

“Blood Rage 2,” Sophie says. “Incredibly gory.”

Marissa makes a face. 

“You’ll have nightmares.”

“Not me,” Hanna says. “It’s not scary.”

“Don’t forget that Hanna’s familiar with this kind of stuff,” Sophie leans over to grab a fistful of the microwave popcorn.


End file.
